


Stay a While

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think you're already leaving. [08/24/03]<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay a While

## Stay a While

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. The post office was all out of return labels. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

* * *

My mother had called me into the room that night. "I'm dying, Lex." She said. "Don't be mad at me." 

I don't remember running out of the room, but I must have because a couple of hours later I found myself back in my bedroom. One of the servants had been sent by my father to tell me that she was dead. 

At the time I hated him for being alive when she wasn't. I think he probably felt the same way. 

Later, when my car fell into the river, I called for my mother, but she didn't come. When my car went over the embankment I only remember wanting to be with her. If I was going to die I just wanted it over with so I could see my mother. Nobody has ever fought to stay with me. My mother gave up. Pamela, who became almost like a second mother to me, left without a fight. My father, the Great Lionel Luthor, had not planned on having such a pitifully inadequate son. His heir by default after the death of my mother, he gave up on me long ago. 

When the world exploded I didn't see heaven or my mother. I woke up amazed that anyone had cared whether I lived or died, much less the stranger I almost took with me. 

I thought he was an angel at first. Clark Kent is no innocent though. Heaven or hell, he's stayed with me so far. But I can only get so close before I hit a wall. Perhaps this is how I'm reminded that no one stays. 

I miss my mother. 


End file.
